Simion Jackson's Tale of Misfortune
by Lord o' Tings
Summary: (Note: Not actually related to games. I just couldn't think of any other genre.) Simion Jackson is a fugitive. Though not a very good one. He gets caught, and escapes, all the time. But when he wakes up in a strange hospital after being captured, he finds some weird things... Also, I'm new to fanfic so forgive me if I posted this story the wrong way.


Chapter One: A Ridiculously Large Man Tells Me I'm Special

Hey

I know, not the best way to start the only dairy that is going to survive the apocalypse, but I couldn't think of anything else. My name is Simeon Jackson, and I'm on my way to europa. Now you may be wondering, "WELL THAT'S RIDICULOUS SIMION YOU'RE JUST A KID!" Oh right, I forgot to mention I'm a 13 year old orphan with only two friends, has escaped hospitals too many times to count, and is currently being pursued by the Galactic Authorities. Yeah, I don't concern myself with minor details like that. Anyways, back to the apocalypse. Depending on where this diary ends up in the timestream, you're going to be either passed out with surprise, or you're going to be nodding knowingly like everyone who pretends they know things does. Either way, this is the story of how I saved the world... sort of.

I woke up in a hospital bed, as I did often these days. As I look around and take in the hospital scene, I wonder, "When will they learn?"

After all, this has to be the tenth time or so I've been caught by the Galactic Authority. (GA) Should be an easy breakout. I analyze the situation, which for me is a quick look around, and get out of bed. I creep to the door, and to my surprise find it unlocked. I sneak my head just above the window set in the door and look out. No one. I open the door and begin to walk down the corridor. I was new to this facility, and didn't know my way around. For all I know, I could be two-hundred feet up in the air with a view overlooking the pacific ocean. So my first order of business was to find a map. Striding over to the nearest door, I walk by the check-in box for the personal. All green, yet there was no one on this floor. Huh. To my even greater surprise, when I open the door i had set my sights on, a hand fell out. "Ah!" I scream in surprise and jump back. A man's body falls out onto the floor.

"Okay, no big deal, just a body in a closet, completely normal." I slowly walk over to the body, and sneak a peek at his name tag. Bobby Big was printed in small white letters, and bellow that, were some words that read: Assigned to Subject- Jackson, Simion. I did a double take, my heart was also trying to break free from it's shell inside my body. After a second I began to think clearly again. I had personal staff assigned to me?! This haven't happened at any other hospitals! Did this mean I am special? Was I being tested? Why is the person assigned to me in a closet? "Alright Simion, focus on getting out of here." Shaking myself into reality, I quickly took the man's verification card. As I stand up and look around, I notice a elavotr right around the corner. I quickly stride to the elevator, desperately trying to remember what had happened that ended me up in this place. Whatever, plenty of time to think of that after all this is over. As I swipe my card, I hold my breath. The doors slid open. Phew. I go over to the interface and key in the ground floor. The elevator had not been used or serviced very often, because it only just broke the sound barrier. I arrive at the bottom floor in about two seconds, and the doors slide open. "Oh...wow." I say to myself.

The lobby was a bloodbath, the receptionists were slumped over in their chairs, several with sharp objects jutting out of their chests. The security guard that had apparently provided no security, lay dead on the floor. Interesting, it seems as though he didn't even draw his weapon. As I walked through the carnage, I think about how fresh the bodies are. Perhaps this was a robbery? An assassination? Suddenly, the lights dimmed. I moved swiftly behind one of the desks and looked around. A holo-human was appearing in the middle of a man's midsection. He had to be at least eight feet tall, dwarfing me by at least 2 feet. As he loaded in, he looked down in disgust.

"Ohhhh, that's not very pleasant." He carefully stepped out of the man, leaving two foot shaped holes in his stomach. He looked around and called out,"Simion, I know you're here, please show yourself, we have business to discuss." I gasped, a little too loudly. The holo-human jerked his head to stare at my hiding spot.

"Hello there Simion." Ahh, heck, what's the worst that could happen? I slowly stood upright behind the desk. Attempting to be funny, I said,

"Hi, Welcome to Space, Shake, And Steak Diner, May I take your order? He smiled, and looked at my face with a look of sadness. He quickly covered up this expression and said,

"Simion, we have no time to jest, the GA will be here shortly. I would like it if two more bodies were not added to this massacre." He had the look of a man with power, although he was probably programmed that way. "Seriously, let us be off."

"Alright, coming", I said after a moment's hesitation. The holo-human suddenly pressed two fingers to his scalp.

"Yes sir, the special package is alive and ready to accompany me to the safehouse."

"Huh", I wonder . "What could the special packag… wait. Oh." The special package was me.


End file.
